


Die Whatsapp Gruppe der U-Asse

by badgerBoyMay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Deutsch | German, Other, Social Media AU, World War II, but with social media, chat au, german navy, uboat, uboat asses, whatsapp group
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerBoyMay/pseuds/badgerBoyMay
Summary: Der Chat Oneshot den sich Cortohdow und Tojund gewünscht haben.Die U-Boot Asse chatten in ihrer Whatsapp Gruppe.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cortohdow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortohdow/gifts), [SwanFloatieKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/gifts), [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).

> Prien ist klein
> 
> Prien= G.Prien  
Lehmann-Willenbrock= Hein.Leh-Will  
Kretschmer= OttoKretschmer99  
Schepke= JoJoSchepke  
Topp= Topp.E  
Endraß = BertlEnd  
Hartenstein = WernerHart3nst3in  
Lüth = Wolf9an9Lüth  
Hardegen= Hardegen123  
Merten = KaFrie.Merten

**~ Die Asse ~**

15\. Januar

_G.Prien hat KaFrie.Merten hinzugefügt_

_G.Prien hat OttoKretschmer99 hinzugefügt_

_G.Prien hat WernerHart3nst3in hinzugefügt_

**G.Prien:** Hey Leute ich hab Otto, Karl-Friedrich und Werner hinzugefügt. Jetzt müssten wir langsam komplett sein.

**Topp.E**: Hey :)

**JoJoSchepke**: Jo kleiner Priens, was passiert eigentlich wenn einer absäuft?

**G.Prien**: ?

**Wolf9an9Lüth**: **@JoJoSchepke** Dann wirst du aus der Gruppe gekickt.

**JoJoSchepke**: Ich hab dich auch lieb, Wolfi.

**Wolf9an9Lüth**: **@JoJoSchepke** :P

**WernerHart3nSt3in**: Hallo zusammen. :)

**Hardegen123**: Oh hey Werner, Gratulation zum Ritterkreuz!

**WernerHart3nst3in**: Dankeschön -^_^-. Das war aber mehr ein Mannschaftsverdienst. Die Ehre gebührt meiner ganzen Truppe.

**JoJoSchepke**: Ja Gratulation, aber auch f*ck dich, wegen dir haben wir jetzt diesen Triton Null Mist. Schau doch nach was du versenkst, Mann!

**WernerHart3nst3in**: Woher sollte ich das denn wissen, Mensch?!

**JoJoSchepke**: Wir haben extra Bücher dafür du Vogel!

**WernerHart3nst3in**: _Das_ haben wir benutzt. Ich kann trotzdem nicht wissen das Frauen und Kinder auf dem Schiff sind. Komm du hättest die auch nicht ertrinken lassen!

**Hardegen123**: He made a point.

**JoJoSchepke**: Es geht hier aber um dich. Du hast den Laconia-Mist verzapft. Das kommt schon echt nah an den Müll den Erich damals mit dem Ami-Zerstörer hatte.

**Topp.E**: Wie wär es denn wenn du einfach mal das Maul hällst Joachim?

**G.Prien**: Ruhig!

**Wolf9an9Lüth**: Ach Komm kleiner **@G.Prien**, halt dich da raus.

**KaFri.Merten**: RUHE JETZT!

**G.Prien**: Ok, jetzt hat 10 Minuten keiner was geschrieben, warum zählt das wenn er das sagt, aber nicht wenn ich das sage??

**Topp.E**: Ich schätze weil er der älteste ist.

**G.Prien**: Ich bin nur drei Jahre jünger als er?? Ihr seid alle junge Hüpfer!

**Topp.E**: Ey... :(

**BertlEnd**: Hör nicht auf ihn er ist nur neidisch weil er klein ist und du ein verdammter Riese, Erich.

**Topp.E**: :;D

**G.Prien**: Endraß warum?

**BertlEnd**: :P

**Hein.Leh-Will**: Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?

**Hardegen123**: Öhm, Kretschmer, Merten und Hartenstein sind jetzt hier.

**Hein.Leh-Will**: Oh, okay. Hey Leute.

**WernerHart3nst3in**: Hallo, Heinrich.

**Hein.Leh-Will**: Wir sollten mal wieder was trinken. Dann hängt mir dieser Berichterstatter vielleicht nicht ständig an der Verse.

**Topp.E**: Ist der immer noch da??

**Hein.Leh-Will**: Ja.. willste den haben, Erich?

**Topp.E**: Neee du danke, lass mal stecken.

**BertlEnd**: Ich nehm den auch nicht.

**Hein.Leh-Will**: *seufz*

16\. Januar

**JoJoSchepke**: Ist euch aufgefallen das Otto noch kein Wort gesagt hat?

**G.Prien**: Jau, Otto was ist mit dir???

**KaFri.Merten**: Der sagt doch nie viel, was meint ihr denn wo "Der schweigsame Otto" herkommt?

**G.Prien**: Er muss ja nichts sagen, er kann ja tippen.

_Wol9an9Lüth hat eine Sprachnachricht gesendet 0:18_

**G.Prien**: OK WOLFGANG CHILL!

17\. Januar

**OttoKretschmer99**: ...Ich bin nur von Idioten umgeben *seufz*


	2. Die Party

3\. März   
  


**Topp.E: ** Leute wir sollten ne Party feiern. Wie siehts aus 21.3 bei uns?

**BertlEnd: ** Ich möchte zu Protokoll geben das ich nicht gefragt wurde ob ich das in meinem Haus gut heiße.

**Topp.E: ** Weil du weißt das das ne gute Idee ist, Engelchen. Also, was ist?

**WernerHart3nst3in: ** Für euch Spinner komm ich sogar aus Lorient runter zu euch.

**BertlEnd: ** Zu freundlich Werner.

**WernerHart3nst3in: ** ;)

**JojoSchepke: ** 21.3.? Hm weiß nicht, die wollen mich auf so nen anderen Propaganda Termin schicken. Schon anstrengend wenn du der Liebling des Volkes bist. Ich schau was ich tun kann.

**BertlEnd: ** nice. Captain was is mit dir? @G.Prien

**G.Prien: ** Ich schau gerade durch meinen Kalender, Endraß. Sieht gut aus.

**Topp.E: ** Was ist mit Willenbrock?

**JojoSchepke: ** Sind die nicht noch draußen? Ich dachte u96 is noch auf Feindfahrt?

**Topp.E: ** da war ja was..

**Hein.Leh-Will: ** Leute was wird hier so rum gespamt ich hab zu arbeiten!!

**Hardegen123: ** Och komm Heinrich du sitzt doch eh nur in der O-messe mit ner Stulle und rauchst.

**Hein.Leh-Will: ** _ Das _ kannst du nicht beweisen, Reinhard!

_ Hardegen123 hat 4+ Bilder geschickt. _

**Hardegen123: ** letztes mal bei dir, Kollege

**Hein.Leh-Will: ** **** **** ,Rein.

**KaFrie.Merten: ** Nanana

**Topp.E: ** Oh hey Karl-Friedrich bist du am start?

**KaFrie.Merten: ** mit euch jungen hüpfern? Ich kann mir auch gleich die Kugel geben.

**BertlEnd: ** wow that hurt.

_ OttoKretschmer99 schreibt… _

**G.Prien: ** Ein historisches Ereignis, Otto sagt was.

**Hardegen123: ** xD.

**Topp.E: ** mieß xD.

**OttoKretschmer99: ** wie viel uhr?

**Topp.E: ** du willst kommen Otto? Echt?

**OttoKretschmer99: ** _ wie viel Uhr, _ Topp?

**BertlEnd: ** 8 Uhr bei uns in der Villa.

**Topp.E** : @G.Prien kannst du Teddy hinzufügen?

_ G.Prien hat StoffbärSuhren hinzugefügt _

**Topp.E: ** Danke Günther. Hey there Teddy! Lusst auf ne Party bei Bertl und mir am 21.3 um 8?

**StoffbärSuhren: ** na sicher, immer doch. Sign me up, devilboy.

**BertlEnd: ** ich vereinfache das jetzt, Wer kommt kommt, Wer nich hat pech. Unsere Parties sind die besten. Überlegt es euch. :P


	3. Die Alt3 Gard3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock = Hein.Leh-Will  
Philipp Thomsen = Himmelhund  
Merkel = Merksman  
Trumann = Wrongmann  
Stackmann = Der_coole_Zwilling  
Kupsch = Ku5sch  
Keller = Alter_Stein  
Kortmann = Ind!aner  
Kallmann = K5llm5nn  
Flechsig = Flachs  
Bechtel = b3cht3l  
Gregor = Gre90r

**Merksman:** Leute!

  
**Wrongmann:** hm? wat is denn?

  
**Der_coole_Zwilling**: Was willst du Merkel?

  
**Himmelhund**: Vermutlich irgendetwas total hirnrissiges. Also alles wie immer.

**Merksman**: hab dich auch lieb, Thomsen -.-

  
**Himmelhund**: :*

  
**Der_coole_Zwilling**: Maaan Merkel was is denn jetzt??

  
**Merksman:** Ich brauch Hilfe bei so ner Sache...

  
**Ku5sch:** Was für ne "Sache"?

  
**Merksman**: Ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll...

  
**Himmelhund**: Mensch sach an!

  
**Wrongmann**: Genau, kann ja nicht so schlimm sein, was hast du ausgefressen?

  
**Merksman**: ...

  
**Ku5sch**: Merkel was ist denn? :(

  
**Merksman**: Ich.. hab mein Boot verloren.

  
**Wrongmann**: Wat?

  
**Himmelhund**: Gott haben sie dir deinen Schlitten versenkt?!

  
**Merksman**: Wenn es nur das wäre, Phil...

  
**Himmelhund**: ?

  
**Merksman**: Ich hab mein Boot verloren, wie in verloren. Ich kann es nicht finden!

  
**Der_coole_Zwilling**: Warte warte warte. WIE kann man denn ein 64,5 Meter langes U-Boot verlieren?!

  
**Merksman**: Leute ihr müsst mir helfen! Sohler bringt mich um!

  
**Hein.Leh-Will:** Also das ist mit Abstand die dümmste Story die ich heute gehört habe und ich war in Lorient.

  
**Himmelhund**: Ja ne?

  
**Merksman**: Danke Leute -.-

  
**Wrongmann**: Ja scheiße, Kollege.

  
**Himmelhund**: Hast du mal im Bunker nachgesehen? xD

  
**Merksman**: Philipp geh saufen.

  
**Alter_Stein**: Merkel sei nett, du hast immerhin dein Boot verloren.

  
**Gre90r**: Wie kann man sein Boot verlieren..

  
**Ind!aner:** Hoffentlich haben das nicht inzwischen die Briten.

  
**Flachs**: Hat mal wer Ebay gecheckt?

  
**Merksman**: Ey mal den Teufel nicht an die Wand!

  
**b3cht3l**: Was sollten wir auch mit Topp am Flottillen-Stützpunkt?

  
**Merksman**: Ich hasse euch alle.

  
**Hein.Leh-Will:** Hast du's Sohler schon gesteckt?

  
**Merksman**: Natürlich nicht, will ich draufgehen?

**Ind!aner:** Der Stab vom BdU liest bestimmt eh die Chatverläufe mit.

  
**b3cht3l**: Hallo Jungs in Kernevel!

  
**Wrongmann**: Merkel du bist am Arsch

  
**Merksman**: Druckt mir schon mal ein Bild für die schwarze Wand aus und hängt mich neben Endraß ;(

  
**Himmelhund**: Bisschen theatralisch nicht?

**Merksman**: Ich bin verzweifelt Philipp!

  
**Der_coole_Zwilling**: Kupsch und ich fahren mal in die Bucht raus und schauen.

  
**Merksman**: thx

  
**Alter_Stein**: Merkel, Sohler sucht dich

  
**Merksman**: RIP

  
_Alter_Stein hat eine Sprachnachricht gesendet 2:14_

  
**Alter_Stein**: Jaaa die ist von Sohler... Merkel am besten du desertierst.


End file.
